


Oil Paints

by rayrayswimusic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I hope this is okay?, first fic in this fandom, hurt and comfort fic, pre-reveal, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/pseuds/rayrayswimusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic ever for the ML fandom...and oh man I hope it's in character??</p>
<p>This is a tumblr prompt from my awesome friend <a href="http://naureth.tumblr.com">@naureth</a></p>
<p>
  <a href="http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/143605858630/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble</a>
</p>
<p>Ladrien - <i>“The paint’s supposed to go where?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil Paints

Sitting on the bench in a slump, Adrien felt his body sink gratefully into the hard wooden seat. Running away from Nathalie who was trying to make him work on more French history was ridiculous. But it was one of the best decisions he’d made that day, though the fact that it was a sweltering 25 °C outside made him a bit regretful that he hadn’t changed into something lighter instead of the heavy jeans and shirt.

His head lolled against the bench as he tried to cool down. Even Plagg was too hot to ask for any camembert. The kwami in question had just settled into Adrien’s backpack pocket, lazy and sleepy he’d decided to take a small snooze.

While Adrien attempted to cool down by fanning his face, he spied a small haven: a shady tree. Using what little energy the heat had left him, he jumped up and ran to the tree and collapsed in the shade. Feeling extremely lethargic, but also very aware that Nathalie and the Gorilla could show up at any point, he tried to hide himself deeper in the darkened patch of grass. Pressing himself closer into the tree, the hard albeit cold wood causing his tense muscles to relax.

Pulling his bag closer, he reached in for his phone before brushing the book that had caused him to leave home. He’d been attempting to practice his artistic abilities recently - Marinette’s sketches were scarily impressive, disheartening and inspiring all at the same time. He didn’t know why, but at some point he’d begun finding Marinette cute, her shy and awkward behaviour no longer making him uncomfortable but instead her red blush was mirrored on his own face.

He could feel a blush reminiscent to Ladybug’s outfit painting his face. Thinking of Ladybug made his already red face burn even more. Feeling inexplicably shy though there was no reason not to he pulled the sketchbook - or more of a journal - out of his bag. When he’d requested for some drawing supplies from Nathalie, he’d received over the top equipment: instead of just a pencil set or some basic supplies, he’d received all kinds of paints and pastels as well. And while he’d left much of it at home, the oil paint set was something he greatly adored.

Not that he knew how to effectively use it.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, he rested the book on his lap and began sketching. Trying to choose some kind of topic to draw, he decided to pull Plagg out of his bag. Softly reaching in, he grabbed the kwami and pulled some cheese out as well.

“Hey, Plagg…could you let me draw you? That camembert is for you after if you like?”    


Seeing the blearily silent assent, Adrien attempted to draw his ears, but no matter what he tried, it seemed that the sketch looked less like a kwami or even a cat, but instead like a strange blob. Sighing, Adrien placed the book on the ground, and brought his forehead to his knees.

“Why can’t I draw anything? I mean… father is an amazing designer who’s art skills are fantastic, mother … mother could draw well. Why can’t I? I don’t know how to do much do I. Just smile here, pose there….I don’t really have much to give though,” In his self-pitying state, he failed to notice the presence of the person who’d settled on the other side of the tree.

—

Marinette had left her house to get some fresh air from the stiflingly warm bakery, even though the outside was sweltering. She was used to heat, but even a baker’s daughter needed a break. Just as she relaxed against the tree she could here a voice from the opposite side and froze. She recognized the voice … Adrien? Why was he sounding so down and despondent?

Barely able to contain a shout, she quickly jumped away from the tree to calm her already reddening face and rapid heartbeat. Perhaps…he’d speak to Ladybug? At least that way she’d get more words out with some fake confidence.

Nodding to Tikki, she whispered, “Tikki, transform me!” before jumping into the tree, and watching Adrien for a few minutes. Finally, she couldn’t bear to watch him tear himself apart over something as simple as drawing. Dropping lightly in front of him, she gave what she hoped to be a strong smile.

“Hi Adrien,” crouching down, she sat across from him, “are you okay?” Worry laced her voice. She was startled to see the self-hate pain in his eyes when he looked up at her. Even though he was shocked to see her, she watched as he just curled more into himself. Looking down at his things, she saw an attempt at what seemed to be a … black cat? a pencil set, and oil paints.   


Grinning to herself, she kept an eye on the distraught teen while reaching for the paints. Opening up the red paint, she squeezed a bit out, in love with the rich quality, and reached out to streak some on his face.

Laughing at his confusion, she painted his other cheek with black paint. Covering her mouth to smother more laughter, she chuckled out, “I think the paint missed your draw ing? Though… it looks better on you”

The small smile she received and the slow but growing laughter from Adrien had Marinette laughing and grinning. Even when he proceeded to take paint to her cheeks as well.

They both smiled shyly at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog is [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please tell me how I did? Criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
